My Little Life
by SnipeShot314
Summary: When a brony makes a sarcastic remark, the outcome could be hilarious!
1. My Little Life

My Little Life Inspired by "My Little Dashie" written by ROBCakeran53 and a picture drawn/created by RecycleTiger. [WARNING: some explicit language later on.] It always starts the same way every morning. My alarm clock goes off at precisely 7:20 A.M. Shortly after, I hear a light knock on my hollow door, "Time to get up" says the known voice. I grumble then get up to get dressed and brush my teeth. On the ride to school not a word spoken other than "I love you" when I depart to go to class. First period boring just sitting around. Second period gym, I stand and wait for my two friends to show up since I'm usually the first there. Hey Zack, Donny bout time you got here. Yeah it took us a little longer because there was a fight in B hallway. Tell me about it at lunch, Ok. After second is lunch, the best part of the school day. Looks like every bodies here today…good. At the table there's Jonathan the troll, Ty the mope, me the fat ass (even though they say I'm not that fat) and Zack the misunderstood. So what kind of junk happened today? I ask. Well Jonathan started Ty tried to ask this one girl out which only resulted in him being rejected for the 59th time. Yeah, said Ty and I didn't even say anything! That resulted all of us to laugh our butts off. Now third and last class of the day Zack and I sit at the back of the class laughing constantly which causes the teacher to get bent out of shape and make me move, which pisses me off. After the bell rings I walk with one hand in my pocket to my father's truck because I don't have a permit yet. I ask him, "How was your day" He replies by saying a simple "fine". I ask did you get anything done today. He says no, I cut him off before he could say anything else by saying "figures". Then he asks me the inevitable "Got any homework"? This arouses my anger and I shout at him, NO I DON'T HAVE ANY DAMN HOMEWORK! Not another word was spoken until after we got home. The rest of the day is usually uneventful, I get a shower and get on the computer, however when I'm on the computer I normally let my imagination run wild by sometimes making up scenarios where I'm yelling to a figment of my imagination or talking in another voice as so it will sound like there is someone else talking to me not just me talking to myself all alone. Tonight wasn't one of those nights because I wasn't feeling all that well. So there I was sitting there watching My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, after a while I began to get thirsty so I do my normal slow walk into the kitchen to fetch a Pepsi, Dad and Mom already in bed. After I got back to my computer room I shook the mouse because it was on sleep mode and I don't know how this happened but I was looking at 6 ponies face threw the computer screen. What shocked me was that I didn't think that I had paused the episode with all 6 ponies in the picture like that but maybe I was wrong who knew. Seeing all the ponies smiling faces reminded me of my dad and the way he is broken and can't do the things he used to, I could feel my eyes welling up and I sarcastically thought to myself "well Twilight, maybe your magic could fix him". I went to bed thinking nothing of it. It was Saturday so my alarm was not set but I could feel my bed shake as if something had jumped up on it. This irritated me so I opened my eyes, and right there I mean right THERE was a pink pony looking down at me with a giant smile on her face.


	2. My Little Life pt 2

[My Little Life pt 2] As I looked around my room in amazement, I see six ponies surrounding my bed looking at me. I must have looked scared in my amazement because Rainbow Dash looks at me and says "what's wrong slow poke? It looks like you saw a ghostpony". No I reply, just six ponies standing in my bedroom. Anyway I said why are you all here? Well, Twilight began; we're….Pinkie Pie immediately interrupted, because you looked so saddy waddy last night we thought we could help…..THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY! Pinkie yelled, WITH STREAMERS AND ICE CREAM AND….Twilight put her hoof in Pinkie's mouth. Anyway Twilight continued we thought you would like to come back to Equestria with us for a little while to get your mind off things. Ok sure; I said with a small smile on my face, just let me tell my parents that I'm going somewhere. Ok! All six ponies said at once. Moments later, Hey mom. What is it? I'm going somewhere and I don't know how long I will be gone. There was a long silence which was not amusing. Ok she finally said but be careful you hear? Yes ma'am I said walking back to my room and I'll see you and dad when I get back YA HEAR? This amused her as I could hear her give a light chuckle behind me. I'm ready! I called to Twilight. Moments later her horn started to glow and all I could see was a blinding light. When I could see again all of us were standing in Ponyville square. I was looking around astonished. HAHAHA, Pinkie was rolling on the ground laughing. YOU LOOK SO FUNNY! Everypony else just rolled their eyes. Applejack whispered something in Twilight's ear; "Ah Twi' what's his name? She is a horrible whisperer and I heard every word, How about you just call me Snipe. Snipe huh? Rainbow Dash said, sounds fast! I kind of figured she'd say something like that. So, I asked; what do you want me to do? The long silence was very reassuring. I decided to make a suggestion. Hey Applejack do you need any help with applebucking? No not really….but you can try anyway sugarcube! Ok I said with extreme excitement. On to Sweet Apple Acers! When we arrived, Big Macintosh was applebucking a small tree that was clearly not doing as well as the rest of them, in fact Granny Smith with her bad hip could've applebucked the apples off the tree."Ah got that poor thing in Appleloosa" said Applejack. I was looking at Applejack when we both heard a loud "SNAP"! I looked over at Big Macintosh and he had an embarrassed look on his face. The poor tree was broken in half and at this sight I began to laugh uncontrollably. Big Mac shot me a look that froze my blood and that immediately ended my laughing. Then Applejack chuckled and said, C'mon sugarcube let me find a good starting tree for ya. I agreed and followed Applejack into the apple trees. Alright sugar here's a good'un. Now what you're going ta want to do is…"SMACK". All the apples fell from the tree and into the buckets below. I looked at Applejack and she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. All I heard her say, and just above a whisper was "you're a natural…" The entire day I helped Applejack with the apples until it got dark then we left the groves and went into her barn and ate. A good dinner it was too, apple fritters, apple cider, apple fries and even an apple pie. After we had eaten, it was getting late and I was about to leave when Applejack said "sugar you did a fine job helping me today and if you like, we have another bedroom that you could stay in". All I could say was yes and thanks for the offer. She smiled and led me to my room. I went to sleep thinking how good the day had been. When I awoke the next morning I had been thinking about the other fan stories I had read, that's when it hit me. I remembered reading My Little Dashie by Rob, and the part where it said that one day in Equestria meant a year on Earth, "Dad….." was all I could think of. I jumped out of bed and found Applejack, Applejack! I panted, where's Twilight? Uh I don't rightly know Snipe, but I bet she's at her library. Thanks Applejack I said as I galloped to Twilight's library. Twilight! I said as I rushed in. What's the matter Snipe? I need you to send me back to Earth! Why? Asked Twilight. I thought you liked it here. I do, I love it here it is the best thing that has happened in my life. So what's the problem? My…Dad…... I slowly replied. Oh…..I see. He has had heart trouble all his life and before I left the doctors told us he only had a year to live, estimated of course and from my calculations it has already been a year on Earth. Ok then…. Twilight said. Are you ready? Wait! I said, before we leave will I be able to come back? Twilight smiled, yes you will. I was so happy; ok I'm ready now I said. Once again a blinding light and then just like before when I could see again Twilight and I were standing on the steps leading up to my house. I walked up and turned the door knob. We were lucky it was unlocked. I walked in and sitting on the couch was my mom. She was depressed looking and I knew it couldn't be good. Hi mom. I said trying to muster up a smile. I'm back. She just looked at me. Where is dad? She then pointed to the back of the house, where I knew the master bed room is. After some time pointing she finally spoke up and said "he is resting right now". Why does he need to rest? I asked. "Because"; she said in a stern, frightening voice "I took him to the doctors and they said that he had one week to live as of this morning, and", she continued much to my surprise "when he passes away I'm leaving and never coming back". I was truly heartbroken at this but remained my posture and facial expression. So what about me? You…..your old enough that you can get a job and take care of yourself! She said in a harsh sharp tone. "I'm only 14 how does she think that I can get a job and take care of myself"? I stated in my mind. YOU AND YOUR FRIEND GO TO YOUR ROOM I'M TIRED OF LOOKING AT YOU! Ok…I said in a small voice comparable to or surpassing Fluttershys'. Once we got into my room and I closed the door, Twilight asked me "Was your mother always like this? No, I answered in a hurt sounding voice, she has just snapped from all the pressure. Twilight, I have two favors to ask you if that alright. Ok she softly replied, what are they? First, I need you to stay here with me so I can go back to Equestria with you after this mess is over; Ok! she cut in, now what's the other thing? And second….I know you can't fix him but….could you put him under a spell were for the final 24 hours before he passes away he feels like the way he did 25 years ago? After yet another long moment of silence she said "I can try". Later I walk into my dad's room and he immediately wakes up to the noise. He looks over to me and says "Hay my Fishin' buddy" I somehow made my poker face stick and said Hi dad, how are you doing today. He says I'm not doing so well today. Oh that's a shame to hear I hear myself say. Nah he says everything's alright. Listen! I began in a soft but strong voice, In my time away I learned some spells that can…..well…. could've ,healed you but your condition has gotten too bad and they will not work, the only one that will work I have already cast on you. What does the spell do? He asked. It will make your last 24 hours like none of this ever happened and you will feel like you had when you were 25. He replied with a smile on his face by saying "good I'll leave this world in comfort." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Six days have passed since I told him about the spell and Twilight is a very good motivational speaker. On the seventh day my alarm clock went off at the original 7:20 A.M. I shut it off as quickly as I could to avoid waking up Twilight. She's been up with me the last couple of days and has put up with all this mess that has been going on without giving up, she is a true friend. I slowly opened the door to my room so I could go out and see how everything was going and more importantly wait for my father to wake up and slowly walk down the hall. However on this particular morning he was not in bed. I thought to myself ah he's on the couch, I checked….wasn't there. At this point I was about to go and wake up Twilight and right before I opened my bedroom door I heard a "clink". The bathroom window was open to let some fresh air in. I walked over to it and looked out. I saw dad outside with the boat hooked up to his truck our motor put back on the back of the boat and him just smiling. I went in my room and told Twilight the news. She had a worried expression on her face and I knew that in less than 24 hours he'd be gone. A few minutes later he came waltzing in the front door just as happy as could be. He looks at me smiling from ear to ear and says, HEY FISHIN' BUDDY HOWS ABOUT YOU AND I GO FISHIN ONE LAST TIME. I could feel myself die inside when he said that. For no particular reason I asked him, how are you feeling today dad. He replied by saying "I'm not hurting anymore, I'm full of energy, and I want to enjoy my last day alive with my son/fishing buddy out on the lake."I told Twilight where we were going and Twilight said trying to cheer me up, I'll be here when you get back. Soon after, dad and I left to go to the lake. It was a beautiful day; we fished all day until the sun started to go down. And dad said to me, Buddy; if you would do the honors as to start the engine and give me a fast as the motor will push us boat ride around the lake one last time. I really didn't think I could feel any worse on the inside than I did right now but I seemed to drop another level down. I pulled the pull cord and the engine roared to life. We sped along that lake at top speed flying along, it was getting hard to see so I brought the boat back up to the shore and put it on the trailer. I was so exhausted by the time I got home and got a shower that I had completely forgot that when I woke up tomorrow morning dad was no longer going to be there. None the less forgetting about what was happening to dad was a blessing and a curse. The blessing was that I got a lot of sleep that night not worrying but the curse was that I never got the chance to say goodbye until it was too late. The next morning I woke up feeling great I was not tired and could think clearly until I remembered what I had lost. Twilight was already up and did not look very happy. I didn't understand why until she pointed at the note left on my bedside table. I picked it up and slowly opened it not wanting to read it. It says_Dear Son, If you are reading this then it means that I am in a better place, fishing in the big lake in the sky. I knew how tired you were so I didn't want to bother you. I just wanted you to know that you made my last day on this Earth a very enjoyable one for me and I would like to thank you for giving me the best and last boat ride of my life. Also, now that I'm gone you now own all of mine/our things full hand, and like I said now that I'm gone looks like you need a new fishing partner I don't care who it is but just keep a place in your heart for your former Fishing Buddy and I will always be there even if you're fishing by yourself. Your Father Always Your Fishing Buddy Forever Love Dad Soon after I read this, a picture fell out I picked it up and it was My Father and I sitting in the back of his boat with our motor that we fixed up on it and both of us smiling. [TO BE CONTINUED]


End file.
